untitled plot bunny
by Pink Skittles
Summary: a plot bunny i thought of. not sure where im going with it.   Starscream and my oc, Windstorm, interact and threaten each other.
1. Chapter 1

there's a few things I should probabilly mention before this gets started. Windstorm's alt is a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter with 6 rotor blades instead of 5. They sit on her back in robot mode. Two of them angle upwards and can combine to become a broadsword or can be used separately. The other four are highly sensitive. She also has the ability to create/control electrical fields which can be used to heal or at high intensity cause temporary paralysis.

* * *

The jet swooped down towards her; it transformed and landed softly. Windstorm watched amusedly as he limped over to her.

"Got your aft handed to you by the Autobots I see."

Starscream raised a weapon toward her. "Shut up Windstorm!" he hissed

The blades on her back twitched, but she did not back down. She chuckled, "Maybe you're not as skilled as you boast."

Starscream took a step toward her brandishing his weapon, "Do not try my patience."

Windstorm was unfazed by his threat. In fact, she laughed, "Or what? Your weapon is inoperable, that gash in your leg hinders your movement, and..." she smiled wickedly "it looks rather painful, too."

Starscream reluctantly lowered his weapon and took a couple steps back, glaring at her.

"Did you forget I can detect the slightest energy emission? Or did you think you could threaten me into helping you?" she said flaring the blades on her back.

"I'm in no mood for your banter!" he snapped. "And you are correct," he said carefully sitting down "the wound is quite painful, so if you don't mind?"

Windstorm raised a four-fingered hand, electricity arcing between the digits, "And what if I do?" she asked coyly.

Starscream raised his useless weapon again. "I don't care! Just do it!" he said angrily.

"Oh yes, Lord Starscream," she bowed "right away," she said mockingly.

"You are lucky my weapons don't work right now." he said a bit miffed

she keeled down and examined his leg. "Well, it's your fault for coming to me in the first place," she said as she started the repairs.

"It was either go back and face Megatron for my failure, or come to you. I knew you would be more agreeable."

Windstorm looked up from her work. "You're still going to have to face him."

"I know, but at least I'll be able to defend myself."

She thought about leaving his weapons in their current state, but then thought better of it. She didn't need Starscream pissed off at her especially when she didn't have much in the way of ranged weaponry and he was faster then she was. So she preferred to keep his opinion of her at a general dislike instead of complete hatred. "There. Your leg is done. Now give me your arm."

"What?"

"Do you want your weapons fixed or not?"

"Yes, but why do you need my arm for that?"

Windstorm resisted the urge to draw one of her blades and slice off his head and then blame the Autobots for it when Megatron found out.

"Because your weapons are attached to it," she said sardonically. "Now give me your arm!" she grabbed for it, but he avoided her. "Don't make me paralyze you!" she hissed, fingers sparking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Starscream! Can you hear me? _came Thundercracker's seemingly urgent request on Starscream's comm

_Of course I can hear you! What do you want?_

_Where are you? Megatron's getting impatient! I doubt 'Warp and I will be able to stall him much longer._

Windstorm took advantage of the distraction and grabbed his arm to examine it

_I'll be there shortly. Try to keep him preoccupied a little longer. _ Starscream cut the connection and moved his arm, receiving a shock that traveled up it. "Ow!" he said and looked over at Windstorm, who still had his arm gripped tightly in her claws. "That hurt!"

"If you'd stay still, it wouldn't hurt."

"Are you about done? Thundercracker and Sky–"

"Yes I know." Windstorm interrupted "And no, I'm not. The Autobots really did a number to your circuitry. I'm having trouble simply getting your weapons to respond, let alone getting them to work." she released his arm. "Unfortunately, the damage is too extensive for me to repair."

"So what am I suppose to do? Hide behind my wingmates? Or just let Megatron beat the slag out of me?"

"Heh. He'd do that even if your weapons worked." Starscream glared at her. "Alright, I'll go with you and help explain what took you so long." Then she cracked a mischievous smile "Besides the image of you hiding behind TC and 'Warp would be such an amusing sight."

"You know Windstorm, sometimes I really hate you." Starscream transformed and darted off towards the base.

"Yes, but I do enjoy it so." she said as she transformed and followed him.


End file.
